High bay lighting fixtures are known in the prior art. In general, high bay lighting fixtures are used in high clearance areas, such as warehouses, manufacturing facilities, garages, etc., to provide well distributed and uniform light. Typically, high bay lighting fixtures utilize fluorescent or HID (high intensity discharge) lighting.
U.S. Published Patent Appl. No. 2018/0142850, to the assignee herein, discloses a modular solid state lighting fixture. This lighting fixture includes a bottom plate which may be edge mounted and, optionally, hingedly connected.